To the Happy Couple!
by RollingOffHeads
Summary: It's the little things that help Yuki cope with Tohru and Akito's wedding. Kyo just happened to have the privilage, as Yuki's boyfriend, to be in the line of fire.  OneShot  Yuki/Kyo  SMUT


Authors Note:

_Why hello there, my loyal minions! Guess who's back!_

_So I have returned to drop off a little gift of YukixKyo~ tied with ribbons and bows with Seme!Yuki 8D_  
><em>Read away if you'd like,<em>  
><em>Review if you love me TwT<em>  
><em>But enjoyment is absolutely required ;3<em>

* * *

><p>Yuki never liked Akito.<p>

And yeah, it was absolutely justified; Kyo could very well understand where Yuki's constant spite for the newly-announced woman came from. In fact, if there was any Sohma who had been the most heavily traumatized out of everyone in the Zodiac family, it was Yuki: Psychologically tortured ever since he could say _'mama'._

Sure, the boy had been growing a lot from where he had been before Tohru moved in along with Kyo, but Yuki never seemed to be able to fully appreciate and approve of Akito's… contentment. But after it was widely accepted that Tohru and Akito were a blossoming romance, Yuki had to be much more tolerant of Akito and could not very well wish misfortune, pain, and utter chaos to rain down upon her life… especially when Akito had knelt down on the living room floor of their abode and presented Tohru an expensive shining diamond that decorated the finger of her left hand, and mimicked the one Akito was, as well, wearing today.

This day, in particular, probably was a moment of absolute conformation that Yuki's life was now going to consist of a lot more Akito if he wanted to stay close to Tohru, and that meant having to be frequently tolerant with her very presence, let alone her major attitude problem that triggered a passive aggressiveness inside Yuki.

And just like Kyo predicted, he wasn't taking it well.

The evening had consisted of many things for Kyo, most of it being trying to constantly restrain from clawing his nose in attempt to free it of the overpowering scent of flowers flowers _flowers _that were decorated on every table, every window, everywhere flowers should and should definitely _not _be, and since Kyo had a very sensitive sense of smell, he was all but drowning in the aroma that filled the room like thick gas.

There was a lot of sitting for the most part, trying to keep his leg from bouncing on the spot as he watched Tohru walk up the aisle in her beautiful but overly frilly white wedding dress, escorted by a smiling Shigure who was all but swelling with pride, until he handed her to Akito before standing behind the brunette woman who was appropriately clad herself—in a white dress laced with two strings of red that wrapped decoratively around her waist.

The ceremony itself was incredibly _boring_.

Kyo tried watching Tohru, but even though she was smiling it looked like someone forgot to turn off her tear faucet because sparkling wet lines were streaming down her face, curving with her smile, and honestly it just made Kyo's stomach tickle with nervousness to see her crying so he looked at Akito. But Kyo was still very freaked out when he saw her in woman's clothes, so immediately he skipped that whole experience and watched Shigure, who was the Best Man. Shigure cleaned up real nice when he wanted to, a nice black tuxedo with a maroon red vest underneath, but Kyo thought anything that didn't seem like you could lie on the floor comfortably in did not suit Shigure. Even if the Dog was dressed to a charming level, all Kyo saw was a dirty old dog.

But even though the nice tuxedo was completely wasted on Shigure, it was, however, completely justified on the man standing beside him.

Yuki was handsome, even with bed-head that ruffled his grey hair to spike in every possible direction and angle, so Kyo could barely restrain himself from simply _staring _at him when he made an effort to clean up and look proper like the way he used to in the beginning years of High School. But the difference was back then he resembled a twelve-year-old girl. But now, after years that thinned out his face into a stronger structure, broadened his shoulders, and filled his boney figure into a lean stature, Yuki had grown into a handsome man, and seeing him fitted into a complimenting black tuxedo and red vest…

Kyo felt his heart twitch pleasantly… he wouldn't be one to yell it from the rooftops, but Kyo liked clean, neat, fresh, and eloquent, especially when it was on Yuki.

He was nothing less than handsome, nothing but visually charming.

The moment the ceremony ended, and after the hours of photographers pulling and pushing people in and out of the camera's view, Kyo decided that Yuki was not feeling nearly as gentlemanly as he looked.

First it was a hand slinking around the waist, to which Kyo tried to shove him away as discreetly as possible. Then it was a finger sliding onto the knot of his tie and a pair of lips nipping against his, to which Kyo had to (much less subtly) slap Yuki's face away; then Yuki was trying to pull him onto the dance floor, the faint scent of alcohol slipped into Kyo's nostril amongst the floral pollution and Kyo knew Yuki was not just being an asshole—he was very determined to piss Akito off for making him be his second Best Man, which was requested as a form of request for forgiveness. Yuki, however, found it to be a forced obligation that he was chained into like everything else Akito wanted.

But Kyo knew Akito was trying to change.

It was Kyo who spent countless nights staying awake till the early hours of morning with Tohru as she spilled and chattered on endlessly about her excitement, nervousness, absolute joy, and slight sadness that she experience for the months leading up to the present wedding. He knew Akito was trying to change, if Tohru said she was then she was, past-psychopath or not.

Yuki, however, was a little more stubborn on the whole notion than anyone else.

"We're _not _doing this," Kyo hissed one more time, but instead of sounding like a definite resolution it quivered from his throat as if a fading convincement to himself as he felt teeth nip at the soft skin of his neck just below his ear and along the line of his jaw, accompanied by wet licks and kisses. The droning chatter from the other side of the tall door filled whatever silence was left underneath the sound of affection.

"doing what?_" _a low, sluggish voice breathed against his skin, speaking in the way thick syrup would taste.

Strong hands pinned his to the wall behind him, fingers entwining in his and forcing him into whatever hostage position was willed by his captor who was still suckling and nipping against Kyo's sensitive neck, the wet sharp sensations creating a tickling wave that ran over his skin in goose-bumps and made him want to shrug his shoulder up into his ear, and he growled out, "This, you passive aggressive dipshit," Kyo made to shove the body away from his by a jerk of his knee, but he was restrained by a hand firmly holding his leg against the wall by bracing his inner thigh.

Finally having something free, Kyo used his released hand to grab onto the neatly-combed, dark-grey tendrils of his captor and yanked his head away, his lips wetly popping away from the forming hickey appearing on his neck. Innocently curious amethyst eyes met furious blood-red irises in a half-lidded gaze as Yuki quirked one thin eyebrow, "Yes, love?" he breathed, head tilting slightly.

"Don't _love _me," Kyo hissed, trying to ease his chest into a normal breathing rhythm as he tried to keep the shaky gulps of air as subtle as possible, "You're not dragging me into your stupid immature games,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered nonchalantly, eyes unfocused and tongue licking his lips.

"So it's Akito's fucking wedding, _deal with it!"_

"…what does that have to do with me wanting to kiss my boyfriend?" Yuki asked with such sincere honesty that Kyo knew it was obviously mocking, and he growled in response, "_We're not doing this"_

"Oh, Kyo," Yuki spoke in a low whisper, letting his hand slowly rub against Kyo's thigh, "Are you afraid we'll get caught if you're too loud?"

Kyo gritted his teeth as heat filled his cheeks, but before he could retort Yuki leaned forward and occupied his mouth with his tongue, his hand running from his inner thigh up to his hardening crotch, making Kyo whimper a low growl into Yuki's mouth.

Kyo was a proper soul, despite what his teenage rebellion was like during High School. Unfortunately, Yuki was a late bloomer, and decided to go into a permanent state of teenage rebellion after High School.

…and God _dammit_ if Kyo couldn't help how it made the blood in his veins boil with heat that swelled through his body when Yuki took on that dangerous, disobedient attitude. The smirk that slid over his teeth, the way his half-lidded eyes dimmed into a mesmerizing and deep glow. Kyo wasn't at fault if he found that tormenting Rat to be maybe a _bit _charming… in an Asshole-kinda way.

But when Yuki was pushing him against the wall, his strong hold not finding the need to be delicate in the least, his teeth not bothered if they made Kyo wince, his hands dominant and bold, his breath raspy and low… Kyo found himself slowly losing grip on 'proper', and when Yuki removed his hand from his crotch to wrap it strongly around his waist and pull their hips together in a _delicious _grind, Kyo found his resistance was now solely to relish the forceful dominance Yuki was invoking.

Kyo broke his mouth away from Yuki's, gasping to push his head back on the wall, groaning as a static fusion sparked from his crotch when Yuki continued grinding theirs together with his heavy panting against Kyo's exposed neck.

"I'll try…" Yuki rasped, resting his forehead on the wall beside Kyo's ear, "…not to make you scream…" wet tongue tasting the back of Kyo's ear, and he shivered deliciously from his head down to his toes as Yuki released his tight grip around Kyo's waist to grip firmly at the underside of his knee, and hitched Kyo's leg around his own hip… and god fucking _damn, _the angle of his sharp hips grinding against his was absolutely _wonderful_…

Kyo carefully released a tight breath through his nostrils; one of his hands still tightly fisted in the grey locks of his aggressor, his other hand was released of Yuki's grip which lowered down to his wrist instead, "Fuck—me, get off," Kyo hissed before Yuki shoved himself up against the redhead, a breathy chuckle in his ear, _"with pleasure,"_

Then his wrist was free, his mouth suffocated by a pair of lips and a wet muscle, and his belt buckle was yanked until nimble fingers could undo the button and zipper of his pants. Kyo grabbed onto Yuki's shoulders, throat trying to create a sound of resilience, but all that came out was a hitched groan at the back of his throat as allowed his mouth to fill with the taste of bitter brandy, and sweet strawberry from the desert served a few hours earlier.

The taste, overwhelming the permanent floral smell, seemed to seep its way into Kyo's pores until all he wanted was more, and soon the hands on Yuki's shoulder clenched on his tuxedo jacket and pulled the other man into him as he returned the kiss with a hungry fire licking at the walls of his naval with heat.

Yuki let out a low growl in contentment with Kyo's response, and pushed up against Kyo momentarily, splaying his hand on the copper-tanned skin underneath his white shirt before letting it slide over his dipping stomach, feeling his muscles twitch under his touch, before his fingers slipped underneath the waistband of his boxers and curled around his hard member—and Kyo's hips bucked in response, teeth biting at Yuki's retreating tongue.

"oh, I think you like that," Yuki said in an obnoxiously innocent voice, and Kyo could just taste the smirk in his low whisper as he let his lips speak against the corner of Kyo's mouth. "Nng," Kyo grunted, eyes clenching shut and teeth gritting together as Yuki's slow hand tightened its grip and slid up and down, tips of his fingernails softly grazing his sensitive, pink skin.

Yuki's lips moved to the Kyo's neck, his breath tickling against the skin just below his ear, "do you like that, Kitty?"

Kyo snapped his eyes open, gasping as Yuki's thumb rubbed firmly against the underside of his cock, along that swollen vein, and his hips arched into Yuki's hand as he let his head fall back on the wall, glazed eyes gazing foggily up at the dim ceiling light that made the room glow a full, dusky maroon.

"y…yeah…" Kyo breathed shakily, eyes glazing over as his lips tickled with numbness, and Yuki was licking, kissing at his skin. Quick, sharp jerks of Yuki's hand and Kyo was pushing back on his head, eyes shutting and clenched jaw trembling with the desire to let out a moan that would echo against the walls, "Y-yeah, yeah,"

Yuki was breathing hard against his neck, the hand he had gripping Kyo's leg around his hip was digging its nails into his skin, and Kyo felt a thick knot weave itself into his naval—and he bit his lip, "…what are you waiting for…"

Yuki smiled against his neck, his tone haughty but his voice shaky, "Consensus, of course,"

Kyo laughed bitterly at the irony of that before letting go of Yuki's shoulders to all but claw at his belt and pant zipper until he was shoving down his boxers and grasping his hand around both of their erections, rubbing and jerking hastily as Yuki groaned a shaky rasp, hips moving in the rhythm of Kyo's hands.

"_Dammit, _Yuki," the grey-haired man responded by grabbing both of Kyo's wrists and shoving his knees apart with his own.

_Not here, not here, not here, _Kyo snapped at himself, but the way Yuki's hard cock was pushing up against his own, he felt the bones in his legs quiver into jelly… and a voice hoarsely panted in his ear, "all I need is two words, Love," he whispered lowly, his lips brushing against his ear, the breath tickling his skin as a shiver ran through the red-head, who bit his lip… but after one more bruising grind from Yuki's hip, and the hard friction of the swollen, pulsing member against his own, Kyo whimpered out a yielding, "fine, c'mon, fine,"

Yuki bit down on the skin of his neck before lapping at it with his tongue, "you know the words, Kyo,"

"Fuck off," Kyo whimpered, trying to keep his voice in a low whisper, but when Yuki reached underneath both of his legs and hiked Kyo completely off the floor so he was held up only by the hard mattress of the wall, and the firm body of Yuki, a gasp and tingle of excitement running through his body as he braced one hand against the wall and another on Yuki's strong shoulder.

He felt the hard length of Yuki's cock slid itself underneath Kyo's balls and the valley the stretched to his hole, the wet head prodding in between his spread cheeks.

Kyo felt his body melt into jelly but a wave of hot electricity pulsed over his skin and streamed with his blood to the pounding center of his crotch, until the whimpering voice in his throat came from nowhere, "Oh god, fuck me, Yuki, _fuck m—_Ah_aah_!"

Kyo arched into Yuki, head thrown back painfully against the wall, mouth open and gasping as his lungs seized—and Yuki groaned through clenched teeth, breath against Kyo's exposed throat, as he pushed his cock further past the tight ring of muscle and into that beautiful tight heat…

"_Huuunn…" _the moan vibrated in Kyo's throat, his legs and arm tightening around his captor as he was pulled to be further impaled of Yuki's cock.

"_Unn," _Yuki hissed, slowly easing his hips up into Kyo, sinking his dick further into his partner, "_s… so good, Kyo,"_

Finally fully sheathed in Kyo's tight warmth, the bush of his grey hair pushing against his balls, Yuki ran his tongue along his lover's throat, over his Adam's apple, and to the underside of his chin, "_oh you're so good, kitty~ so tight~" _

Kyo vibrated with a moan, feeling a shiver run over his skin in goose bumps by the delicious slither of Yuki's voice, and he pulled out slowly before pushing that cock back in, and Kyo felt his throat tighten as his stomach fluttered.

Hot, sweating, heave and pant, in, out, yes, _yes, _harder, _shh, fuck, _aaah~

They were clinging to each other completely, limbs tangled, mouths pushed against whatever part of the other they could bury their face in—Kyo gasps into Yuki's hair, grunts, push, thrust, buck, _fuck, YEAH FUCK YUKI—_

"FUCK!"

"_Aaaah—!" _Yuki spastically bucked up into Kyo, abusing that tight hole with the violent thrusts of his cock until the tight knot in his naval was squeezing, quivering, _so close and—_

A flash of white overtook their senses, body's arched in tension, mouths open in silent seized screams, white strings of moist ribbons squirting in release—

And they melt, liquefy into warm goo, slowly easing themselves onto the ground in a heap of sweating, panting, boneless limbs.

Kyo quivers and gasps, Yuki buries his face in his neck, and they heave for breath until it slowly returns… sighs, and finally a soft pair of lips press themselves in a feathery kiss against Kyo's skin.

A smile slides into the air.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Shut up…"

Akito twitched.

But Tohru caught her eye, and with a naïve but completely blissful smile, Akito found her aggravation almost reluctantly seeping away.

There was a point where tolerance was—a _mature _thing to do, but then there was just being fucking disrespected.

It was so obvious when Akito let her eyes wander over the room to the door that creaked open, that the two boys who exited the closed-off room were, what do you call it—recently satisfied?

Whereas Yuki was his usual messy tidiness, smoothing out his hair by combing his fingers through it, Kyo was a bit more blatant, with his wrinkled clothing, tangerine hair that was spiked thanks to the help of jell that was meant to smooth it down in the first place, flushed red cheeks, and red splotches on his neck that Akito could see even from the distance across the expensively decorated table.

Akito kept her glaring eyes on the flamboyant-haired teen just a few seats down from her, taking in his seemingly humiliated slump and how his tangerine eyes seemed to be set on burning a hole in a specific portion of the table cloth.

She felt her lip curl into a sneer before a dinging of glass rang out in the hall, silencing the chatting that dulled through the air, and she looked up to see a grinning Yuki standing up from his seat beside Tohru, raising his Champaign glass triumphantly as he gave them a smile.

"I would like to raise my glass to this beautiful couple, I wish you—" Yuki turned to Tohru and Akito, "—all the happiness in the world," as he stood there positively beaming, Akito all but quirked an eyebrow at him as he continued, "May your life be blessed with health and prosperity!"

Yuki then locked his eyes onto Tohru, who's blushing face was streaming with overflowing tears that fell from her twinkling eyes, "Tohru, one of my dearest friends," he began, "I wish you a lifetime of happiness with this woman. And Akito," Yuki beamed radiantly over at said woman, "May nothing ruin this day for you!"

A snort muffled itself on the other side of the table where Akito shot a glare at Shigure who was dabbing his grinning mouth with a napkin.

Yuki gave a blinding, toothy smile, "To the happy couple!"

Applause broke out in the room and Akito stopped her incredulous staring at Yuki in order to dab away the streaming tears that streamed down Tohru's smiling face. In his own corner of the table, Kyo felt obliged to shove his hand over his face in attempt to hide the nearly florescent shade of red that was basically glowing off him by now.


End file.
